WHEN POPS MEETS HANNAH
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Well the title speaks for itself. May mention past seasons and any episodes of season 6 that have aired.I tend to rate my stories on the M side just to play it save. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

**Writer's Note: This is a little something something I started writing about before the episode where Parker meets Hannah, just never finished it until now at least this chapter. At least it was going to be a one shot, but it is going to be a multi-chapter. Sorry the first chapter is a little short, but I know chapter two will be longer since Pops has to have a good old talking to with his grandson. I hope this helps me get the happy, fluffy feeling muses back for my "What Will Happen" story. So without further adieu, "WHEN POPS MEETS HANNAH"**

Hank couldn't wait to see his grandson. He hadn't see Seeley since he left for Afghanistan. Seeley had called Hank and said he was coming to visit today and had something important to tell him. Hank was so happy to see his grandson and assumed Temperance would be coming as well. He really liked Temperance. She had balls or as Temperance had corrected him ovaries. She was a firecracker, just like Seeley's grandmother and she was perfect for his grandson.

Hank waited outside in the garden waiting for Seeley and Temperance to arrive. When he saw his grandson walking up the path without Temperance he was greatly disappointed. Following Seeley up the path was not his partner, but a tall skinny blonde.

"_Hey Shrimp."_

"_Hey Pops" _as they bumped knuckles and hugged.

"_Where's Temperance?" _

Seeley rubbed the back of his neck. A thing he always does when he gets nervous. _"Ummm, I don't really know, I haven't talked to her today."_

Hank glared at him, giving him that what the hell is wrong with you kind of look. _"So, who is this Seeley, one of Temperance's friends?" _

Before Seeley could speak, Hannah did. _"Hi Mr. Booth, nice to meet you," _extending her hand out to shake his hand. "_I'm Hannah Burley. Yes, I am a friend of Temperance, but I am also Seeley's girlfriend." _Hank didn't extend his hand out to her once she said she was Seeley's girlfriend.

The color left Hank's face as he thought to himself, _"I really didn't teach him right. What is he thinking Temperance should be his girlfriend? Not this life size Barbie doll."_

Hannah was thinking too, _"Why did Booth's family all have the same reaction when they met her? First Parker, now Hank. Why would this happen if Seeley and Temperance were truly just only partners and best friends?"_

Seeley stood there dumbfounded he didn't know what to say. The silence and the tension were so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Hank was the one to break the awkward silence, _"Nice to meet you Ms. Burley, but I really must be going. I just remembered I have a prior engagement."_

Seeley looked puzzled, _"Prior Engagement? Pops I thought we were going to spend the day together."_

"_Sorry, Shrimp. I forgot about this prior engagement until just now. Walk me to my room, will ya?"_

They started walking, leaving Hannah in the garden confused about what just transpired. Seeley looked back at her, shot her an apologetic look and followed Hank into the main entrance.

"_Pops, what was that all about outside? You were very rude to Hannah."_

"_Shrimp, we will discuss it once we get to my room."_

Seeley was consistently rubbing the back of his neck as they walked through the corridors to reach Hank's room. When they reached Hank's door, all Seeley could think of was, _"This isn't gonna be good."_

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**Let me know what you guys feel about this story. **

**MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

**Writer's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and the great responses to this story. Just a little side note: this happens before The Doctor in the Photo. Later chapters I will cover what transpired in that episode. Hope you like this latest installment. **

Seeley and Hank entered Hank's room.

"_Shrimp, we need to talk,"_ as Hank shut the door behind them.

"_Pops there's nothing to talk about. I love Hannah."_

"_No, you don't. You are using the wrong head to think with. A blind man and everyone else' knows who you love and it isn't that Barbie doll downstairs."_

Booth cringed at the thought of Pops implying he was using his little head to think with. _"No Pops, that has nothing to do with it. I LOVE Hannah with all my heart."_

Hank was getting frustrated with his grandson. _"How can you love her with all your heart, when your heart isn't yours anymore? I'm no good with this mushy stuff, but Shrimp what I do know is you and Hannah don't look at each other the same way you and Temperance look at each other. There is a spark, an electricity between you two, real love, a long lasting love. With this one,"_ as Hank pointed out the window, _"with this one, she is just like Rebecca. Remember, I didn't think Rebecca was any good for you either and neither is this one."_

Sitting on the couch, Seeley didn't look at his grandfather. He just put his face in his hands, trying to explain to his grandfather without sounding too pitiful. _"But Hannah loves me Pops. Bones doesn't."_

Hank sat along side his grandson. _"That's a bunch of bull Seeley and you know it."_

"_No Pops. It's true. Bones told me that she didn't love me."_

Softening up just a little Hank asked, _"How do you know Seeley? Did she actually say she didn't love you?"_

Booth sighed and told Hank all about the night he asked Bones to give them a chance.

Hank was in shock, _"You took advice from Dr. Sweets, a boy no older than Parker. What were you thinking?" _Hank had more questions for Booth about that night so without hesitation he continued. _"Did Temperance actually say she DID NOT love you?"_

"_No!" _Seeley answered.

"_Did you tell her you loved her, I mean did you say the actual words."_

"_No. I told her I knew from the start that I was THAT guy, but she said my evidence was antidotal."_

Hearing what his grandson was saying he couldn't believe it and shook his head. He thought to himself, _"How could my grandson be so stupid?" _Hank spoke again. _"So let me get this right, you go to Afghanistan not knowing if you would ever see Temperance again and instead of giving her hard evidence and fighting for her you came back to the States with a booby prize. She is a scientist and she requires evidence. You know her mind works differently than most and you of ALL people should know that."_

"_I told her I had to move on and I did. I told her things couldn't stay the same. Things had to change when we came back."_

Hank heard enough. _"Well I think you better get going. Barbie is probably wondering what is taking you so long. Just remember this, you can't move on, when your heart isn't yours to give. And one more thing Seeley, if you do something stupid with this one, you WILL NOT have my blessing."_

Booth rose from the couch looking defeated. _"But she said NO! I told her I had to move on. I love Hannah now." _That is all Booth kept muttering as he walked to the door to leave.

"_Shrimp, I still love you but you better make things right with Temperance. She loves you as much as you still love her. No matter how much you deny it."_

Seeley didn't look at his grandfather when he left. He left Hank's room totally dejected, heading back to the garden where Hannah was left.

Hank closed the door behind Seeley and decided that he had to talk to Temperance and get to the bottom of this. He located his black book, found Temperance's number and gave her a call.

"_Hi Temperance. It's Hank. I would like to make you some of my world famous grilled cheese. Are you free for lunch today?"_

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. ****Let me know what you guys feel about this story. ****MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

Bones was examining remains in Limbo when her cell phone rang. Lately, she has been spending a lot more time in Limbo. Since she had a lot more free time on her hands now that Booth had been spending all his time with Hannah. She removed the latex gloves from her hands and answered her phone. _"Brennan"_

"_Hi Temperance. This is Hank. I would like to make you some of my world famous grilled cheese. Are you free for lunch today?"_

"_Hi Hank. Sure, I am free for lunch. It will be nice to see you again." _Bones overlooked the world famous comment since she knew it was just a saying. She was getting better with things of that nature.

"_That's great Temperance. 12:30 at my place."_

"_12:30 it is."_

"_Ok see you then. Bye."_

"_Bye Hank."_

It was nice that Booth's family still wanted her in their lives, even though Hannah was a bigger part of Booth's life than she was now.

Hank could hardly wait for 12:30. He had his plan all worked out, they would eat, play cards or dominoes and then he would bring up the subject of his grandson and that Barbie doll. He had learned from Seeley that Bones is very skittish when it came to relationship kind of topics so Hank knew he had to tread lightly on the subject so he could get the information he needed to rectify this problem that his grandson had caused.

12:30 there was a knock at the door. Hank opened the door. When he did he noticed that the sparkle was gone from her eyes, much like his grandson's. Even though she was donning a smile Hank could see the sadness and pain that loomed inside, but he would address that later.

"_Hi Temperance. Good to see you."_

While they were hugging she said, _"Hi Hank. It's good to see you too." _They separated from their hug. _"I brought these for you," _pulling out two decks of playing cards from her coat pocket.

"_Thanks Temperance. We can break these in by playing canasta, but first some delicious grilled cheese."_

Hank didn't have a kitchen in his room, but he did have an electric burner. He wasn't supposed to have it, but Hank wasn't one to follow the rules at the home. Hank pulled out all the stuff he needed and started preparing lunch.

Bones took a sit by the window and looked out toward the garden. She got lost in her thoughts as she watched the elderly couples walked hand and hand along the path, the same path where Hannah was left alone a few hours earlier. Bones was brought back to reality when Hank placed her lunch on the table beside her.

They ate in relative silence. Just a little small talk here and there, which both of them were grateful for.

Lunch was finished and then they started playing cards.

"_Thank you for lunch. It was delicious. I haven't had grilled cheese in a while."_

"_You're welcome. I'm glad that you were free for lunch."_

"_Me too."_

A couple of hands into the card game, Hank figured it was time to start finding out about his grandson. He started out slowly by asking her about her trip to the Maluku Islands. She told him all about it, from her fighting off the armed guerrillas to not finding anything of significance. When she was finished, Hank started with the questions about Seeley.

"_Temperance have you talked to Seeley lately?"_

Bones was a little taken back, _"The last time we spoke was when we finished our latest case and that was a couple of days ago."_

Hank thought this was odd. He knew that before Barbie came into the picture that they spoke daily and more than once a day. He realized that this was worse than he had thought. _"Why is that?"_

Bones didn't know if Booth had told or introduced Hank to Hannah yet so it wasn't her place to inform him if Booth didn't. _"He's been busy?"_

"_Busy? Busy with what? Barbie?"_

"_Barbie? I don't understand."_

"_Um what's her name?"_

"_Oh do you mean his girlfriend, Hannah?"_

"_Yes, I mean her. So what do you think about that, Seeley having a girlfriend?"_

Bones gave Hank the rehearsed answer that she has been telling everyone for months. _"I like Hannah. She is good for Booth and she makes him happy. That's all that counts that Booth is happy now."_

Hank shook his head, but he was not surprised by her answer. _"That is hog wash."_

"_I don't know what that means." _Looking at him confusingly, but winning the hand of cards.

"_It means that you don't really mean it,"_ as Hank dealt another hand.

"_Yes, I do mean it Hank. Hannah is everything Booth is looking for in a mate. I like her. She is my friend and she makes Booth happy. Booth is my best friend and all I want for him is to be happy and live the life he always expected with a family that includes marriage and children."_

Hank put his cards down on the table and took Bones by the hand. "_Temperance, I don't believe for a second that you really think Hannah is the one that makes my grandson truly happy and I also don't believe that it doesn't bother you seeing him with another woman. Seeley told me just recently what happened between you two and that kid doctor. I know Seeley screwed up that night and I know you're sacred. He thinks you don't love him, but I know that you love Seeley as much as he loves you. You two have a special bond that even though you both deny it. It is there, everyone else can see it. You may not believe this but he still loves you even though he is with Barbie. He STILL does love you."_

As Hank was speaking about that night, Bones couldn't keep eye contact and looked down at the table.

"_Hank, he loves Hannah now, not me. Hannah has an open heart. I don't have an open heart. I'm not good enough for Booth. Hannah loves him and can give him all the things he deserves. I can't do that." _She was practically on the verge of tears but held them in.

"_Sweetheart, you have more of an open heart than you realize. Besides bringing me these cards and spending time with this old man, you did what someone that didn't have an open heart would NEVER do. Temperance look at me."_

She finally looked up from the table and into his eyes.

"_You put someone else's happiness ahead of your own. That is an unselfish act. Now if that's not someone with an open heart I don't know what is then."_

Finally for her all the evidence was coming together. The things that she realized when she was at the Maluku Islands and now Hank's chat, all the pieces to the puzzle were all starting to fit.

Bones looked at her watch. It was almost 5:00. _"It's getting late. Thanks for lunch and the talk."_

They hugged each other good-bye and Hank walked her to the door. _"Temperance I want to give you a bit more advice. Just have patience everything is going to be ok. Also, one other thing remember the last time we talked, life is too short to have regrets. Don't have any regrets Temperance."_

"_Ok Hank. Thanks for everything." _Bones exited Hank's place and he closed the door.

"_These two are going to be the death of me yet. Now I have to knock the sense back into Seeley." _He headed to his bedroom to think.

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. ****Let me know what you guys feel about this story. ****MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

**Writer's Note: Forgive me. I read this over a couple of times I hope there isn't too many errors. This chapter brings up "The Doctor in the Photo" episode. It is like the abridge version of the episode. I haven't seen it since they first showed it, so I was going off memory. I mainly wanted to concentrate on Bones' emission to Booth about her feelings and how Hank had a part of that. So if the case part is a bit vague that is why. If you don't like it let me know. **

**Writer's Note #2: I want to thank everyone for the great response to this story. I can't believe all the great feedback and all the people that wanted a Hank story. I am glad that I was able to create one that people enjoy. I think they should have had an episode with Hank meeting Hannah too. **

It had been weeks since Pops gave the partners their respective talks. Not that it did any good. Things hadn't changed. Booth spent all his time outside of work with Hannah and Bones' free time was still spent in Limbo. In Limbo, Bones did think a lot about what Hank had said, but every time she saw Booth especially when he was with Hannah she compartmentalized her feelings and did what she still thought was best for Booth.

Everything was about to change though with their latest case. All that compartmentalizing will be thrown out the window. This case hit Bones extremely hard. A renowned surgeon when missing and no one seemed to notice. Bones felt that there were too many parallels between her life and the victim's. The picture of the victim, the transcriptions that the doctor made, Bones saw her own reflection. She saw herself as this victim. They were living the same exact lives. They had no children, no significant other, no one in their lives except the people from work.

As Bones and Booth worked the case, Bones started to act weird. Everyone noticed it, but just kind of justified it in their minds. They even ignored it, though she got short with people easily and did things that were not typical for her.

During the investigation, it was discovered that there was a helicopter pilot that loved the victim, but she never gave him a chance. Also, Bones discovered from the helicopter pilot that the victim partook in dangerous activities just to feel something. The victim with her profession learned to compartmentalize her feelings so well that she stopped feeling anything at all.

Bones realized that the victim died with regrets and that's when everything that Hank told her hit her like a ton of bricks (metaphorically speaking of course). Booth had followed her that rainy night. He was worried about her. She was snapping at everyone and she didn't seem right, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Bones ended up in a bad part of town. While inspecting a crack road reflector, she didn't notice a car barreling down the street. In the nick of time, Booth pulled Bones out of the way of the on-coming car. With this they concluded that this was how the doctor was killed.

The rain pelting down harder, Booth offered to drive her home. While just sitting in the SUV, Hank's advice filled her head. It was now or never telling Booth about her regret, but she decided to wait until he started driving so neither one could flee. They sat in the SUV in silence for sometime, Booth still having the vehicle in park and then he finally spoke. _"Why did you come out to the bad part of town in the middle of the night in this storm?"_

With drops of water running down her face from her drenched hair, in a matter of fact tone, _"Because Lauren told me to."_

Booth was in shock. Before he could continue questioning her she interrupted him.

"_Why are you here Booth?"_

"_Why Bones? Why? Because I was worried about you! You haven't been yourself all week. So when you grabbed the cab, obviously not heading to your place, I followed you."_

"_Booth, you should be home with Hannah. I'm not your concern."_

Booth was getting frustrated. _"You're my partner and I was worried about you! You could have been killed tonight! So shoot me for caring!"_

The silence returned and Booth started driving. Bones just looked out the window, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Halfway to her place the silence was finally broken. Still looking out the window Bones began to speak. _"Booth, Lauren Eames died with regrets. I don't want to be like her, I don't want to die having any regrets."_

As Bones spoke, Booth just concentrated on the road he didn't dare look at her. At first he didn't have an idea what was going on in that head of hers, but when she mentioned Pops. Booth knew he definitely wouldn't be able to look at her.

"_Hank reminded me recently that life was too short to have regrets. I should have listened to him the first time he told me that, because now we wouldn't be in this situation, but back then I was still too busy denying and compartmentalizing my feelings for you to feel anything. I want to feel something now Booth. I DO feel something now, instead of feelings of pleasure, I am going to feel nothing but pain. I realize that, but at least I am going to feel something."_

Booth still said nothing. He only looked at the road ahead.

"_When I told you NO in front of the Hoover Building, I was scared. I'm still so scared of the things I feel for you. But you know me better than anyone else does and you know how all my relationships have ended up. They all ended. I couldn't afford to lose you the most important person in my life. I couldn't lose my partner, my best friend if I screwed things up and I figured I would. That is why I told you NO, not because I didn't care for you. It was because I did care for you, I DO care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone before."_

Booth could barely breathe let alone speak, but he managed one simple question. _"Why are you telling me this now?"_

Bones ignored his question and continued while she still had the nerve. _"Booth, when I was away in the Maluku Islands I thought I was going to find some ancient remains and change the coarse of history, but instead I found something much more important. I realized I did feel. I felt something very strong for you, you would probably classify as love, and I was finally ready to try. I couldn't wait to return home and meet you at the coffee cart and tell you of my discovery, but when you told me you had Hannah, you loved her and it was as serious as a heart attack. You were so happy. So I buried my feelings and compartmentalized them away because all I wanted for you is to be happy. Even though, I missed my chance, all I care about is your happiness."_

Booth asked his question again, the one she ignored the first time. _"Why are you telling me all of this now?"_

Now Bones was looking down at her hands. _"Because I saw a sign. This case was a sign. I don't want to have any regrets anymore. I know I missed my chance, but I just had to tell you. I have been wanting to tell you. I just couldn't until now."_

"_I don't want to hurt you Bones, but I'm with Hannah now. She isn't a consolation prize."_

He hated the words flowing from his lips. He hated them even more when Bones started to cry.

"_I missed my chance. I know that."_

Booth glanced over briefly at her. He couldn't stand to see her cry, worse yet he was the reason she was crying. Instead of being consoling he said, _"You'll just have to adjust. I did. So is there anyone you want me to call?"_ After those words came out of his mouth, the little voice in his head was yelling at him, _"What the hell are you thinking saying that? You must not be thinking at all. Maybe you have been right all along, you don't deserve her."_

He came back to reality when she started speaking again. She sucked back her tears, _"Yes, I will adjust. No, I'm fine. There isn't anyone to call anyhow. In situations like this I would call you." _Bones said point blankly.

"_Oh yeah right." _Booth rubbed the back of his neck.

They pulled up to her place. She started to get out of the SUV, her eyes all red and puffy. _"Don't worry. This is the end of the conversation, pretend it never happened. You have Hannah. You better get going, she is probably worried about you," _and with that Bones got out of the SUV and headed to the main entrance of her building.

Booth was in complete shock. He didn't know what just happened or what to do. He sat outside her building until the lights came on in her apartment. Booth needed to go somewhere and think. He couldn't go home, Hannah was there. There was only one logical place, so that's where he headed. He knew he was in for a tongue lashing, but he had no other choice.

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**Let me know what you guys feel about this story. **

**MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

**Writer's side note: I am so glad we are back to new episodes. Since don't like Hannah though. But she is the necessary evil to bring BnB together and to be a stronger couple. That's just my thoughts though. Enjoy the chapter**

Booth barged through the main entrance of Pops' Assistant Living Facility. Still drenched from the events that happened earlier that night, his mind only on one thing his partner and the help he needed from Pops. The night nurse stopped him halfway in the main hallway. _"Sir, you can't go up there at this hour of the night."_

"_I'm sorry, but it is very important that I speak with my grandfather, Hank Booth, right now!" _Booth replied with desperation in his voice.

The nurse saw the despair in the man's eyes and felt sorry for him. So she allowed him to go up to see Hank.

Booth made his way to Hank's door. Franticly, he started pounding on the door, _"Pops, It's me! Pops open up! Pops!" _

It took a little bit of time for Hank to emerge from his bedroom. _"Hold your horses. I'm coming."_

Pops barely had the door ajar, just having enough time to turn the light on, when Booth barged through it. Seeing his grandson drenched and the sheer panic in his face, Hank was a bit worried. Still just being woke up he was a little cranky, he spitted out. _"Shrimp, what is SO damn important that it couldn't wait until a decent hour!"_

Booth didn't even bother to shed his rain soaked coat when he plopped himself on the couch. _"It all came to a head tonight Pops and I don't know what to do."_

Still cranky and really not feeling too much sympathy at the moment. _"What the HELL are you talking about Seeley?"_

"_It's been something I have been waiting for, for years. I should be happy about it, but I am conflicted. Why does it have to be now that Bones told me that she has feelings for me," _as Booth put his elbows on his lap and his head in his hands.

"_It's about damn time! I don't see what the problem is, but there must be since you are here and not with Temperance. What did you tell her?"_

"_Pops, the problem is that I have a girlfriend that I love. That is what the problem is. I told Bones that I was with Hannah now, that Hannah isn't a consolation prize and that she has to move on like I did."_

Hank was not in the mood for this garbage especially at this hour of the night and knowing that Temperance was home alone with the feelings of rejection didn't help Hank's mood any. _"SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH! Get your head out of your ass! Barbie IS a consolation prize. I know it, everyone else knows it, and deep down you know it too."_

"_But Pops I can't just drop Hannah because Bones "had a bad day". Bones could change her mind, analyze what she said and then tomorrow not feel the same. Then I would have nothing at all. I have someone who loves me."_

"_Shrimp, I think if Temperance finally broke down and told you her feelings I don't think she is going to change her mind. She might though if you don't come clean with how you still really feel about her. You do have someone who loves you, ALL OF YOU. I know you and I know Barbie doesn't know half the things Temperance knows about you. You have no obligations to Barbie."_

"_Yes I do Pops. She came to the States just to be with me."_

"_Did you ask her to come?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you have no obligations to her, stop this being noble crap. Ok fine, Barbie was there to stroke your ego and heal your wounds when Temperance turned you down. Even though you thought Temperance rejected you because she didn't love you, but we can't rewind the events that transpired that night. All we can do is move forward. Your wounds have healed, now rip off the band-aid. It will be quick and painful at first, but that will only be temporary."_

"_But Pops?"_

"_But nothing. You would die for Temperance and you would kill for her, but you won't fight for her? You finally can have what you always wanted with Temperance. Don't screw it up. You need to break it off with Barbie and be with the woman who will always be first in your heart because in the end everyone else will always be a consolation prize. Nobody else will ever have your heart fully. You already gave that away to Temperance a long time ago. Worry about breaking up with Barbie tomorrow, right now you have to go back to Temperance's and just be her friend. Here take this with you." _

Hank headed to his closet and pulled out his best bottle of scotch. He walked over to the couch where Booth was still sitting from the time the conversation started. Hank put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Booth finally looked at his grandfather, hoping that his rain soaked hair could mask the tears rolling down his face. Hank handed Booth the bottle. _"Go to her. She needs a friend right now. She needs you, just like you need her."_

With the bottle in hand, Booth moved like he was on automatic pilot and left Hank's without saying a word. Hank closed the door and muttered as he headed back to bed. _"They're both going to be the death of me yet. Never have I seen two more stubborn people in all my life."_

Moments later Booth was sitting outside Bones' place in the SUV. Looking up at her windows, the apartment was dark except for a small flicker of light. He sat outside for a while contemplating if he really should go up there when finally it hit him that Pops was right. Bones needed a friend right now and they both needed some hard liquor. With bottle in hand, he headed up to Bones' apartment. Funny thing that since he left Pops' place that the farthest thing from his mind was Hannah, all his thoughts were consumed by his partner, the woman that he truly loves and how tonight changed everything.

When Booth reached Bones' door he did worry that she might be actually asleep. The worry subsided though and he proceeded to knock on her door. All kinds of emotions ran through him when he heard sounds of foot steps on the other side of the door.

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. ****Let me know what you guys feel about this story. ****MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones.****

**Writer's Note #1: I want to thank everyone for the great response to this story. I can't believe all the great feedback and all the people that wanted a Hank story. I am glad that I was able to create one that people enjoy. I think they should have had an episode with Hank meeting Hannah too. **

Booth stood outside her door waiting for her to open it. Nervous like a kid on prom night, he gripped the bottle of scotch tightly.

Bones made her way to the door, just candle light eliminating her apartment. She knew who was on the other side and deep down in her metaphoric heart she knew why he was here. Not that she would admit it but she was happy he was here and wasn't surprised that he was, but she was annoyed with him as well. How one man could make her feel all these array of emotions all at the same time was beyond comprehension? Booth always had that effect on her and now she realized why.

She opened the door, annoyed with him she said what she always says to him when he shows up unannounced somewhere. _"Why are you here Booth?"_

Booth noticed that her eyes were still red and puffy. Her hair was wet, but at least she had changed out of her wet clothes. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and what looked like one of his FBI T-shirts, but he wasn't sure because it was covered up by a robe.

He didn't answer her question. He didn't have to because she could see it in his eyes. She walked away from the door and he followed her inside. He was still in his wet clothes from earlier that night, which she concluded that he hadn't been home yet. So she went into her spare bedroom and brought him back a change of clothes.

She returned with the change of clothes. Without either of them speaking, she handed him the clothes, he put the bottle of scotch on the coffee table, took the clothes from her and made his way toward the spare bathroom.

A few moments later he returned sporting the dry clothes she gave him. Bones was sitting on the couch in front of the bottle of scotch that Booth had left on the coffee table when he went to change his clothes. He sat along side her, not too close but not too far away from her either.

"_Thank you Bones."_

She didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want him to see the tears she was trying so hard to hold back, how vulnerable she was still feeling. She hated feeling weak. Bones kept her eyes fixated on the bottle of scotch.

She couldn't stand the silence any longer so the only thing she could think of to say was the question that she had asked him earlier that he did not answer, even though she knew the answer. _"Why are you here Booth?"_

"_Because you shouldn't be alone and you need a friend right now."_

"_I'm fine Booth."_

"_You say you're fine, but we both know that you aren't. We both aren't."_

"_Booth you really should be home with Hannah."_

Booth ignored what Bones had just said. _"Bones I thought a lot about what you said earlier and then I went to talk to someone very smart."_

"_You went to see Hank?"_

"_Yes and we had a long talk. Pops was right. He is always right."_ Booth cupped Bones' face to finally get her to look at him. _"Bones we have to talk about things. We can't just sweep what happened that night in front of the Hoover Building and what happened tonight under the rug. We both need to stop running from each other and our feelings. I have to make things right and I will. Things have to change and they're going to change. But tonight we are just going to be two best friends drinking some vintage scotch."_

Bones just nodded. She knew he was right. Booth withdrew his hands from her face and grabbed the scotch. He opened the bottle and took a swig and passed her the bottle. She took a swig as well and passed it back. They just sat in silence, drinking the scotch in the dimly lit room, until they both feel asleep on the couch.

**Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. Let me know what you guys feel about this story. MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **

**Writer's Note #2: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not really happy with it. I saw this chapter in my head a lot different then what is written. Please let me know what you guys think. PLEASE! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I think "The talk" with Hannah should be its own chapter. So hope you like this short and sweet chapter. **

Booth was the first one to awake in the morning. His back screaming from the position he fell asleep in while sitting on the couch. The bottle of scotch, now almost half gone, they drank last night and the candles had burnt out. He was grateful that it was Saturday and their phones weren't ringing off the hooks. Booth had a lot to accomplish today.

First things first though, he had to get home before Hannah started calling looking for him. Sitting on the couch, he took in his surroundings just for a little longer. Bones' hand was resting on his thigh and her head was resting on his shoulder. She looked so angelic, sleeping so peacefully, yet uncomfortably. Before getting the show on the road, he sat there a little longer just staring at her in amazement. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He put his hand on hers, the one that was still on his thigh and rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles.

Booth wanted to sit like this all day, but he needed to go make things right. Then he could have more days like this. After a few more moments, Booth got up carefully from the couch making sure he didn't wake Bones up. Looking down at her he decided that the couch would be too uncomfortable for her to continue her slumber. So he picked her up carefully, placed her arm around his neck, cradled her and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her down gentle on the bed, removed her robe uncovering that he was right she was wearing one of his FBI T-shirts and tucked her in. Before leaving her to slumber, he kissed her forehead and left her a note on her nightstand.

Bones,  
I have some things to do this morning. I haven't run away or deserted you. TRUST ME! I will be back later. Sleep well.

Love,  
Booth

Booth worried about signing the note with love, but if they were going to move forward he needed to as well stop being scared of his feelings for this woman laying so soundly in front of him. He looked back at the woman that he loved so much, which put a smile on his face and closed her bedroom door behind him.

Then he went into the guest bathroom to get his jacket because that is where he left it when he changed out of his wet clothes. While putting his jacket on, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was relieved that Hannah hadn't called.

Exiting the bathroom, he then made his way to the kitchen, started the coffee marker so Bones would have coffee when she woke up and then he placed a bowl of fruit on the counter for her for breakfast. The last thing he did before he left was straighten out the living room and put the bottle of scotch in her liquor cabinet. He took one last look before leaving. Some how he felt relief that Bones finally expressed her feelings and Pops set him straight. Booth was so blind to what was going on around him until Pops totally ripped him a new one.

Now though Booth had to go and had to have "the talk" with Hannah. It had to be done because if he didn't do it, Pops would. With that thought, Booth closed Bones' door and headed home.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Happy Reading! :0)  
****To all those readers that I can't message personally, THANK YOU!  
****Feedback is always welcome and thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note#1: I will tell you what I think of this chapter at the end I don't want to cloud anyone's opinion. Also, doesn't that stink that there will be 2 weeks without BONES because of American Idol 2 hour results show. (Feb 24****th**** & March 3****rd****). Ugh I was so looking forward to watching The Blackout in the Blizzard on the 3****rd****. OH Well back to what you came here for. ENJOY!**

Booth stood outside his door, which felt like an eternity but in reality was only five or ten minutes at the most. Nervous as hell, this was going to be the first day of the rest of his life. He stood there rubbing the back of his neck, getting up his nerve to put his key into the lock. Booth stood there long enough trying to avoid the inevitable. He took a few more deep breaths and finally unlocked the door. The aroma of coffee hit his senses and the sound of the shower filled his ears. He grabbed a cup of coffee, turned on the T.V., sat on the couch and waited.

When Hannah finally emerged from the bathroom, his presences startled her just because he wasn't there earlier when she entered the bathroom to take her shower.

"_Seeley, you're home." _She said as she walked toward him in just the towel and a smile. Before it she would have done this he would have been all over her satisfying his biological urges, but last night changed everything. There was only one woman on his mind now and she wasn't the one he wanted to satisfy his biological urges with. Bones was the one he wanted to be one with the universe with.

Ignoring the half naked woman standing in front of him, Hannah then knew something was definitely wrong. He would have never ignored her before in the attire she was wearing. _"Seeley what's wrong?," _as she went to sit next to him on the couch.

"_Hannah we need to talk."_ Rubbing the back of his neck and fixating his eyes on anything but her.

"_You reek of scotch. Where have you been all night? I thought you were still working that case."_

"_Please just get dressed Hannah and then we will talk."_

"_Seeley you've got me worried now!"_ She tried to place her hand on his thigh, but he tensed up and moved away from her.

"_Once you're dress, we'll talk."_

Not very pleased with Booth's reaction of pulling away from her, she got up off the couch, headed to their bedroom and changed out of the towel. Hannah returned wearing a night shirt. Booth turned off the T.V. as she returned and sat back on the couch. He still hadn't looked at her yet.

"_Now Seeley what's wrong? You really haven't been yourself lately. Come to think of it you haven't been yourself since we went to visit your grandfather."_

Booth then finally looked at her. _"Hannah I have to stop doing this."_

"_Doing what?" _She had no clue what he was talking about. She didn't see anything he was doing wrong, though now her reporter instincts were taking over.

"_I have to stop hurting everyone, you, Pops, the Squints, and especially Bones."_

Hannah was confused. He wasn't making any sense to her. To her, he must have been drunk to be rambling such nonsense. _"What are you talking about Seeley?"_ It was the only logical question she could ask even though it seemed she was repeating herself.

"_There are a lot of things that I need to tell you. This is really hard, but I have to make things right since I was the one that screwed everything up."_

Hannah had a look of concern on her face, but Booth didn't notice. He was too busy concentrating on what needed to be said. While he was getting ready to continue, Hannah took a deep breath and nodded. After a few minutes, Booth began speaking again.

"_I don't know where to start,"_ fidgeting with his hands. _"Well as you know Bones and I are partners and best friends. We have been together for seven years give or take. Before I came to Afghanistan I wanted more from Bones, but she turned me down."_

Hannah gasped but did not say anything.

"_Then Bones got the opportunity to head a dig in Indonesia and the Army called me back to train soldiers. We both left, we both needed to get away. So we ran away to the opposite ends of the world. She wanted to get some perspective of her life and when I hadn't heard from her at all. I figured we were over and she wasn't going to return to D.C., staying in the Maluku Islands and we weren't going to be partners anymore. My head was in the clouds, not realizing that Bones was just being Bones. Being in a war zone, I was scared, lonely, feeling defeated and rejected. Then you came and made me feel like a man again. Someone who loved me and needed me, I needed you too. We needed each other."_

Hannah just sat there as he spoke. Ingesting everything he was saying not really believing what was happening.

"_I really didn't know what to expect when I returned to the States. Actually, I never thought you would follow either. Our relationship is easy. Too easy. We are both are so busy with work we hardly see each other, let a lone talk. When we do spend time together we just have sex, we never talk about the important things really. In the long run this is no way to have a long lasting relationship. There are so many things that I haven't shared with you, that for us to work I should have, things that most people don't even know."_

Now Hannah was in complete shock. She never expected these things to flow from her boyfriend's lips. What didn't she know about him that he wasn't willing or able to tell her?

"_I love you Hannah, but I love someone else too, always have though. I was being selfish, trying to think that I could really move on. I was wrong. So wrong. I didn't mean to hurt anyone but in the end I am hurting everyone. Denying my true feelings and pretending that this all was going to work out in the end, when in fact I was just trying to fool myself and everyone around me. Believe me when I say I do love you Hannah, but it is different than the love I feel for her. I have always known with her that she is the standard." _Booth didn't want to say Bones' name out loud. He didn't think that if he did say it directly to Hannah that he could continue what he needed to say and Hannah was smart enough to figure it out who he was talking about.

Hannah raised an eyebrow and decided it was best not to comment until he was finished.

"_I have to do what's right now. It isn't right for me to be with you when in essence I can't give you 100% of my heart. You deserve so much better than that. I never expected things to turn out this way. I NEVER intended for this to happen. I AM SO SORRY Hannah, but I'm going to have to break this off. I can't continue living like this and I can't let you either. I can't keep pretending that I am that man that you met in Afghanistan. There is only one person I have ever been completely honest with. I know apologizing won't make this any better, but I don't know what else to say other than I am so sorry."_

With that he was done. He knew he rambled and didn't tell Hannah 100% of the story of him and Bones. He figured that Hannah didn't need to know that Bones had come to realize that she had feelings for him, always did and that last night Bones told him that she had regrets and made a mistake. Booth was trying to protect Bones. He didn't want Hannah to hate Bones as well when this whole situation was his fault to begin with.

"_Seeley?" _Hannah looked at him. His name was all she could say. She never saw this coming. Maybe it was because she was too busy with work or was just living in the moment. Never in a million years did she actually think that he was in love with someone else.

"_Hannah, I know this is a lot to comprehend right now. So I will give you some space. When or if you want to talk just text me, in the mean time you can stay here as long as you need to. I will find some place to stay. Again, I am so very sorry."_

He went to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes and essentials that he would need while he was away. While in his bedroom, he pulled out his cell and text Bones.

"_Just finishing tying up some loose ends and then I will be back with some Thai. Hope you enjoyed your fruit. Love Booth."_

His talk didn't go like he expected with Hannah, he thought it would be like when him and Rebecca broke up with a lot of crying, yelling and carrying on, but this break up did just came out of left field so that could be why. He was relieved that it was over. All of it.

As he was about to exit the bedroom, his cell went off. Bones had replied. _"Ok. See you soon. Good I am glad you are bringing Thai. I haven't had Thai in a while. And yes my fruit was a pleasant surprise. Thank you. Bones" _He chuckled a little, no matter how bad of a day he would have a text or anything from Bones would put a smile on his face. He thought it was funny that she didn't go into a long spiel about tying up loose ends. Good thing text messages only allow 160 letters. He put his cell back in his pocket and left the bedroom.

Hannah was still sitting on the couch, still in shock and questioning why she hadn't seen all of this earlier. She didn't even acknowledge him when he exited the bedroom. She only looked at him briefly when he said _"Good-bye Hannah" _and with that he was out the door and out of her life. She got up off the couch, went into the bedroom, got her cell and started making some calls.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It makes me feel good. Happy Reading! :0) **

**Writer's Note #2: Well I think I might have made Booth ramble a little too much and he really didn't tell Hannah anything. I kept him somewhat cryptic. I hope this doesn't suck too much. And you might have been surprised that Hannah didn't argue or fight with Booth but him breaking up with her was out of the blue I just kind of left her as being too shocked for words. Well none the less I hope you like this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I hope you guys think this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for all of you that have stuck by me. But I hope this chapter was worth it. ENJOY and please leave some feedback. And hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next installment. There are some curse words in here. But since I have all my stories rated M it should be ok. So you are warned just in case. Another warning...if you aren't familiar with my writing, I write dialogue in italics. I hope that doesn't deter you from reading. That is just how I write I think as a reader it is easier. But to each their own. Now enjoy chapter 9.**

Even though, he didn't know when he was going to be able to return to his apartment that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. An array of different emotions flowed through him. He should have felt sad about breaking up with Hannah, but that was one emotion he did not have. Booth was relieved and happy, truly happy. Not the fake "happiness" that he had been pretending to be feeling since he had returned home from Afghanistan. Happy would be the last emotion anyone would think that one should be feeling from just breaking up with a girl that you loved. Problem was there was someone that Booth loved completely with all of his heart, not just a small part of it. Pops was right. It felt like all the planets were aligned now. He and Bones were finally on the same page about their feelings for one another. All Booth had to do now was to make things right with the love of his life.

With Thai in hand, he finally returned to his partner's front door. Butterflies forming in his stomach, he was more nervous just standing outside her door than he had ever felt before. What they had to discuss wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, one of those Boothy smiles came across his face, the one that had been missing from his facial expressions for months and knocked. As he heard her footsteps approach, his heart pounded widely inside his chest. That this woman could make him a bowl of jelly was an understatement. She opened the door. There he stood as he promised. He had returned to her.

Bones looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his and noticed that there was a gleam in his eyes, a gleam that had been missing from his face since he had returned from Afghanistan with Hannah. He couldn't help himself but to return the gaze and fixate on her eyes of blue. She broke the gaze, walked away from the door and headed toward the couch. He followed her lead and subconsciously put his hand on the small of her back. When she felt his hand, it sent a chill down her spine. That small gesture had been pretty much nonexistent since they returned. They made their way to the couch and he placed the Thai on the coffee table. Eating in silence, their thoughts consumed them. Booth knew he had to have his talk with Bones tonight while he still had the balls to do so. They finished eating. The silence was deafening. This was the longest that they ever sat in silence in the six and a half years that they had "been together".

"_It's now or never. We have to stop this shit." _He thought to himself. Booth took a deep breath and took her hand, which brought her out of her own thoughts that she had been having during dinner. Bones' body went rigid.

"_Bones", _his voice was soothing to hear and slowly her body relaxed. _"You might not be exactly ready for this conversation, but it needs to be done. Please just listen. Remember this time I'm going to do it right and I'm NOT going anywhere!" _

They made eye contact that nearly broke him, the sad little girl look she had on her face almost made him forget all about what he had to say to her and lose it. He felt his eyes moisten. Crying in front of her was not the concern. He had cried in front of her more than once. He was just afraid that once that dam broke that he wouldn't be able to get out all that needed to be said. He swallowed hard and continued. _"I messed up a lot and this needs to be fixed. I need to fix it."_

"_Booth, we both made mistakes. You aren't completely at fault."_

"_No BONES! It IS mostly if not all my fault." _

Bones went to interrupt him again, but the look in his eyes pleading with her just to let him to continue stopped her.

"_I should have never done what I did to you that night in front of the Hoover Building. Listening to Sweets was wrong. It was neither the time nor the place. Then when you said NO, I kind of stopped listening to you. I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself." _

When he mentioned that night, Bones shifted her eyes away from his and fixated on his hand in hers.

"_And just how much the word NO hurt. I wasn't fully listening. No to me meant never. I realize now that it didn't mean never, it just meant at the time you were scared. I know you are still scared. The most important thing in the world to you is us but at the time I didn't comprehend that. When I said I had to move on, I really thought that's what I had and needed to do. In reality though, that was never going to happen. Everyone else knew that but I was too stubborn to. At the time, when my heart was crushed we still had each other. Then when you left for the Maluku Islands and I went to Afghanistan and I didn't hear from you at all. I was more crushed. So hurt that I had lost you and that you had already moved on like I told you I had to do. That you had forgotten about me. I was so sad, hurt and scared. Along came Hannah." _

At the mention of Hannah's name, this part of the conversation was the hardest for him and Booth started stroking Bones' knuckles with his thumb.

"_She was a temporary fix especially over there. She made it so I was able to sleep. Before she came along I couldn't sleep at night. My thoughts at night were always consumed with thoughts of you. I missed you so much and to a point I was mad at you too, but I had it in my mind that I had to forget about you which made everything worse. She was a distraction, a band aid, she made me feel better. She made me feel that I was worthy of being loved. Then when we were called back to D.C. early and she stayed behind. I thought that it would be a long distance relationship and it would end. But when she followed me to D.C. it wasn't so simple. I had her move in and every time I was around any of you I had to proclaim my love for her. Just as much as when everyone always thought we were more than partners and we would protest and say "we're just partners". I think I did that so I would believe it in my own mind that I had moved one. I did actually start believing it until when you would just say things out of the blue how when you were in Indonesia you would think about us. That's when I started to distance myself from you further. Then when I took her to meet Pops he was not too happy. That was the beginning of the end. And that night that you told me you made a mistake and you had regrets, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Instead of comforting you when I crushed your heart, I was cold and detached. I ran. I should have been there for you like you were there for me. But I wasn't I left you alone. I had promised you a long time ago that I would never betray you but that night I did. After I dropped you home, I drove around and ended up at Pops'. Pops for one was not too happy with me for waking him up in the middle of the night and for leaving you alone. He is the one that gave me the swift kick in the ass to fix all that I broke. That's when I returned to you that night after talking to him and here is where I plan to stay and belong is right by your side."_

When Booth had started stroking her knuckles, he had moved his eyes there. Looking at her soft hand in his, how good her hand felt in his. This was the only way he was able to tell her what he needed to say.

"_Those loose ends I told you about this morning that I had to tie up. Well it was me breaking up with Hannah." _

With that statement Bones turned on looked at him. He turned his attention from their hands to her face. She was stunned. _"I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want you to break up with her because I made a mistake. I'm so sorry Booth. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy."_

"_Bones there's nothing for you to be sorry about. And I am happy, very happy." _He took his free hand and cupped her chin. _"I'm glad you finally realized your feelings and could actually tell me. That's a big step for you and I am proud of you. Like the first day I saw you in that lecture hall, it was fate and you were my destiny. Even though, I know you don't believe in fate."_

Bones took her free hand and wiped the few tears that had fallen onto his cheek. He didn't even realize that they had fallen. The warmth of her hand touching his face gave him such a calming and relaxed feeling. It made him feel that they were on the right track and then she spoke. _"I may not believe in fate but you do. That night outside the bar in the rain that kiss was something that I had never experienced before. I didn't and still don't understand what I felt that night but it was more than a strong sexual attraction and tequila. Any other time I would have had no trouble satisfying my biological urges. I was very aroused by you. From the kiss to the cab, I knew we had to go home separately but didn't know why. I think when you rehired me, I was more pissed that I didn't understand why I didn't have sex with you."_

When she finished Booth definitely knew that they were on the right track to mending what went terribly wrong for the last year.

"_I understand that. I had never felt something that powerful either. Bones, I'm so sorry about this past year. So so sorry."_

They stayed up almost until dawn just talking. Nothing as heavy as what was said earlier, neither one wanting the moment to end. It wasn't going to be fixed all in this one night. It was going to take some work but there were on the right track of healing from each others' wounds and now they had each other again as each others' rock. They were on the road to recovery. They both knew that they loved each other even if those three little words were not uttered.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It makes me feel good. Happy Reading! :0) **


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is a very short chapter. I couldn't see it as a long chapter unless I combined the next one, but I think that it just needed to be its own. This story is getting a little harder to write now since the vibe of the show changed with Booth breaking up with Hannah. I'm going to continue with it. But if you guys think it is turning terrible, I will end it. Thanks for all the feedback, alerts, favorites. All of it. Thanks again.**

Meanwhile at Booth's apartment, Hannah was sitting on the bed still dumbfounded from the events that just occurred a few hours before. Their bed. The bed that numerous times she made love to this man who said loved her, the man that she loved and now it was all over. What happened? Out of the blue, he broke up with her. The journalist in her could not even answer the questions jumping around in her mind. She thought everything was going great with their relationship. The only thing that she did find odd was how his son and grandfather reacted toward her when they met her. That was very odd, but Hannah just blew it off. A new woman in Seeley's life, you know how families get when someone new comes into the picture. Other than that, his friends welcomed her with open arms and so did his partner.

This is the man she left her exciting job as a war correspondent for a job a lot less exciting in the States to be with. She questioned her abilities as a journalist. How could she have been so blind not to see this coming?

She was a strong woman with a lot of contacts. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was still in shock but whatever the reason she just hoped that she could get her job back overseas and get out of the States, his apartment and his life as soon as possible. She was a nomad by heart and realized that this relationship would have ended sooner or later. It was just sooner than she had expected. Hannah grabbed her computer, emailed some contacts, got some others from the computer and started making calls.

Finally success, she was able to get her old job back and she could get a flight out Sunday night. Giving her enough time to pack what little she had and say her good-byes to Temperance, who could pass along the good-byes to the others. Temperance was her friend, a good friend and Hannah had very few friends that were females.

She thought as Temperance as a good friend and maybe that is why Hannah didn't think about that it was probably Temperance that Seeley was in love with, had always been in love with. She didn't want to think that she was in Temperance's shadow, only to be second best to the awkward anthropologist. Right now all Hannah wanted to do was to get out of Dodge.

The flight was booked. She would be back in Afghanistan before she knew it. Hannah thought about leaving Seeley a note, but she really didn't know what to say or still how she felt. All she would do for now is text him and let him know that she would be gone by Sunday night.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It lets me know I am doing a half way decent Reading! :0) **


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I happened to get Chapter 11 done tonight. I was thinking about sitting on it until tomorrow, but since it is done why do that. I hope you guys like it. Thanks again for all the feedback/alerts/favorites. All of it is so wonderful. **

The sound of his text message alert woke them simultaneously from their slumber. They had fallen asleep on the couch once again. This had been twice as in as many days. Bones yawned and sleepily said, in the matter of fact kind of way that only she could, _"If you keep falling asleep on my couch and I have to readjust you. I'm not going to be happy if I have to work with Agent Perotta again." _Booth opened his eyes. He thought to himself, _"Only Bones would think of that first thing in the morning" _and a big grin garnished his face.

"_What? I'm only stating a fact Booth. You know I don't like working with any other agents but you."_

He didn't say a word. He was just in awe of her beauty. She was just as beautiful to him first thing in the morning as she was any other time of the day. When she called his name for the second time is when he snapped out of it.

"_You should check that text that woke us up. While you do that, I'll go take a shower. You are welcome to use the guest bathroom." _

As Bones was making her way off the couch and to her bedroom, Booth grabbed her hand. He didn't know why he did it and she didn't know why she didn't shoo it away. In that moment, he wanted to tell her so many things, wanted to feel her soft skin against his lips but first things first they had to start mending their relationship. The electricity from their touch spoke almost as loud as when they would gaze into each others eyes, neither one of them wanted to break the connection. Bones was the one who did and the only thing Booth could muster up to say was _"Would you like to visit Pops today?"_

Before she left from where she was standing in front of the couch, _"Yes, I would like that and I'm sure Hank would too." _With her answer said she made her way to her bedroom. When she was behind her bedroom door, Booth let out a big sigh, got up off the couch and thought that a nice warm shower would get all the morning kinks out of his back. Before he headed to the guest bathroom he realized that he had to run downstairs to get his bag that he had packed when he left his apartment. He went to the kitchen first though to start a pot of coffee. With that accomplished, he left Bones' apartment and ran downstairs to his SUV, well as fast as he could first thing in the morning. Mornings were not his friend even when he did have a comfortable mattress to sleep on. He made it back to her apartment. The shower was still running in the other room. He really didn't want to be out here when she was done, he didn't want to have to take a cold shower this morning. He made his way to the guest bathroom and closed the door.

Bones finished with her shower and was deciding on what to wear. It was March so it could be warm one moment and chilly the next. She chose a pair of jeans, a baby blue blouse and a slightly darker blue sweater. She wasn't fond of sweaters, but sweaters were casual. It was time to start getting use to more casual attire if she and Booth were going to take their friendship to the next level. She needed to try to be a little less formal. Bones finished dressing and exited her bedroom.

From the direction of the guest bathroom she heard the shower still running. A small smile form on her face, she didn't understand why that Booth in the next room gave her this intense feeling of joy, it was irrational. It was still all very new to her allowing herself to feel something and it still scared her immensely. More now then ever, since Booth broke up with Hannah essentially to be with her. The aroma of the coffee brought her out of her thoughts. She walked over toward the coffee, poured herself a cup and sat at the counter waiting for Booth to emerge.

The hot water felt great on his back. It was the best he had felt in a long time. Maybe it was the shower itself or maybe it had to do with where he was taking the shower and that this heavy weight was now off his shoulders. He spent long enough in the bathroom. He didn't want Bones to think that it took him to longer to get ready in the morning than a woman. He laughed to himself and finally got out of the shower. Also, he didn't want her out there by herself too long with her own thoughts. It was never a good thing when she had time to analyze her thoughts and feelings. In the past that never turned out good. Booth grabbed a pair of black jeans and one of his Flyer t-shirts, along with orange and black socks to match from his bag.

Finally he had emerged from the bathroom. He was amazed when he saw her there sitting at the counter sipping her coffee. He couldn't believe that her eyes could be any more bluer. She was absolutely stunning. Booth felt like he was in high school all over again, his heart beating so hard he thought it would jump right out of his chest. As he approached the counter, she had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

Bones had her eyes on him the whole time since he had exited the bathroom. She had always admired his physique, now more than ever though. _"Hey," _she said as he came closer. _"So what was the text about? Do we have a case?" _

"_Oh, I almost forgot," _as he pulled the cell from his jeans' pocket. He read the text. _"No Bones, we don't have a case. It does look like though I will be able to return back to my apartment tonight, seems that Hannah is heading back to Afghanistan tonight."_

"_Oh" _A hint of disappointment was in Bones' voice as she spoke. She liked spending this time with Booth. Thinking that he might have needed a place to stay for a couple of nights, it would have been nice to wake up to his smiling face in the morning at the kitchen table.

Noticing her disappointment, Booth tried to reassure her. _"Bones we'll spend the day with Pops and then the rest of the day together. It isn't the end." _He took a seat along side her at the counter. He wanted to touch her cheek to comfort her but thought better of it. He didn't want to move to fast and spook her. So they just sat there in silence finishing up their coffees and then it was off to go visit Hank.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It lets me know I am doing a half way decent job. Happy Reading! :0) **


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Once they finished their coffees, Bones got up and placed the cups in the sink. _"Do you think you should call Hank and let him know that we are coming to visit?" _Not facing Booth while she spoke.

"_Nah Bones. He'll like this surprise." _

Bones turned from the sink and there was Booth just inches from her. She didn't hear him get up from his seat. It startled her just a bit, but then their eyes connected and they just got lost in the moment. Amazing just how they could still just do that with all that has happened. Two souls so connected may be that's what everyone else could see. That neither one of them at least in the past didn't want to accept that together they were whole and when apart they just tried to exist. Maybe that is why they were both a surrogate relationship for one another, as Sweets would call it. Like twins, so in sync, so in tune to one another that it scared both of them tremendously. In the beginning they just thought it was out of need. For being partners, to have each others' back never thinking that it was anything more than necessity. It's a deeper necessity, like air to breath, water to drink and food to eat. They needed each other for their own survival. They knew it now though. There was no way either of them could "move on" with someone else. This was their destiny, even though Bones still didn't believe in destiny or fate, but the strong bond between them was something that her science could not explain.

What broke both of them out of their traces was the warmth of the sun rays beaming through the window and hitting their faces.

"_C'mon Bones, let's get going so we can grab breakfast with Pops. I'm starving."_

"_You're always hungry. You're like a bottomless hole."_

"_Not hole, it is bottomless pit," _which brought a smile to his face. She returned the smile. He loved when she smiled, her whole face would light up. He put his hand on the small of her back. This time it made her toes curl metaphorically speaking and started to head out. They grabbed their essentials before Booth ushered her and themselves out of her apartment.

Booth and Bones arrived at the Willow River Retirement Community Center, walking down the familiar path, his hand on the familiar spot on her back toward the entrance. As they approached, Hank was sitting on a bench outside the main entrance.

"_Shrimp, Temperance. This is a pleasant surprise." _Hank got up off the bench, gave his grandson their usual knuckles greeting and gave Temperance a big hug and kiss. They separated from the hug. _"It's good to see you two together," _emphasizing the last three words. Hank noticed that the sparkle had returned to both the partners' eyes. Quite a difference from the last time he saw either one of them.

Hank at times could be as blunt as Bones could be. _"So I would take it that Barbie is out of your lives?"_

Bones gave both Booths a confused look. _"I don't know what that means?"_

"_Bones he's speaking about Hannah. Pops didn't care for her much."_

"_She's very nice Hank. She's my friend."_

"_Sweetheart no offense but you were only friends with Barbie because of my grandson."_

Booth was starting to get uncomfortable with the statement/observation that his grandfather had made. Especially, since it made him realize that since they returned to the States that Bones had put her own happiness aside for his own.

"_Pops, Hannah is heading back to Afghanistan."_

"_Good then that means all is right with the world again."_

Bones was about to retort what Hank just said when Hank asked Booth something that almost killed him. If Booth thought he was uncomfortable about his grandfather thoughts on why Bones was friends with Hannah, now it was just going to get worse.

"_So are you two crocheting yet? _

"_Pops!" _Booth turned beet red.

"_Hank I don't crochet. Booth I didn't know you did?"_

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, _"Bones, I don't crochet. Remember when Hank Riley was murdered. We used the word translation as code for murder." _

Bones nodded. _"Well, crocheting is Pops code for sex."_

"_Ohhhhh,"_ now realizing what was going on._ "No Hank we aren't engaging in crocheting."_

"_Pops, listen Bones and I have to work on some things before we can even think about crocheting."_

"_Shrimp, I'm not getting any younger and neither are you and I want some more great grandbabies."_

"_Ugh!" _Booth was beside himself.

"_Seeley what's wrong we're only talking about crocheting. Stop being so uptight."_

Bones laughed to herself at how flustered Booth was getting.

"_Ok you two let's get something to eat and no more talk about crocheting." _Booth said hoping that would be the end of the crocheting conversation for the day.

Bones blushed a little as Booth instead of him placing his hand on her back to usher her inside the building, took her by the hand as they all entered the main entrance and headed to the lunch room. Pancakes were on the menu. They sat just chatting about different things. Booth was relieved that crocheting was not one of the topics of conversation mentioned during breakfast.

Breakfast was finished. Bones and Booth spent the better half of the afternoon playing dominoes with Pops. They were having a great time together. Then Bones' phone rang. She excused herself from the game and went into the other room to answer the call. She didn't recognize the number.

"_Brennan"_

"_Hi Temperance, sorry to bother you on a Sunday, but can we meet for coffee at the diner at 2:00 p.m.?"_

Bones listened to the voice on the other end, actually shocked by who it was. Bones took a glance at the clock hanging on Hank's wall, _"I can meet you there at 2:30 p.m. Bye." _She ended the call and headed back to where the Booth men were still playing their game of dominoes.

"_Hank, I'm sorry but I have to go meet with a friend." _Bones didn't want to tell Hank who it was since she found out that Hank didn't like Hannah much.

"_That's alright Sweetheart. We'll see each other again soon. I have no doubt about that." _Hank got up. Gave her a hug and kiss and whispered in her ear, _"Welcome to the family." _She hugged him back and instead of disputing the fact that she really wasn't family, just whispered back to him. _"Thank you."_

"_Your turn Shrimp"_

Booth rose from his chair. Hank gave his grandson a hug and whispered to him, _"Life is too short Seeley and you two have wasted way too much time as it is."_ Booth didn't say anything he just nodded to what his grandfather said. They separated. _"By the way Shrimp, since you have to go you forfeit and I win." _Hank laughed. _"Bye"_

"_Bye" _Bones and Booth said in unison as they stepped out the door.

When they were in the SUV, Booth waited for Bones to tell him who the friend was she was meeting. He didn't want to push her. He could tell though whoever she had to meet it was making her uneasy, which he knew meant it wasn't Angela.

A few more moments of Bones staring out the window, then she finally turned her attention to Booth. _"Can you drop me off at the diner? It was Hannah who was on the phone. She's who I'm meeting. I don't know why Booth but I am feeling very anxious. It is irrational for me to feel this way."_

Booth pulled off to the side of the road to give Bones his full attention. He turned the engine off, turned to face her and took her hand. _"Bones through out this whole thing you haven't done anything wrong. You shouldn't feel any anxiety meeting with Hannah. She is your friend. I'm sorry if you feel nervous about meeting with her. I'm sorry because it's my fault that you are in this situation. Everything will be fine." _He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. She squeezed back. Noticing she was relaxing, he decided it was safe to continue their ride to the diner. Holding his hand the rest of the way, gave her this strong sense of security, which helped her get over the anxiety she felt earlier.

The rest of the drive to the diner, Bones remained silent, just staring out the window, clutching onto Booth's hand like it was a security blanket. Booth knew she was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb her. He parked the SUV a couple of blocks away from the diner. Booth didn't want to have Hannah see them together. It just might make the situation worse. He didn't want there to be any drama, you know that saying a woman scorned. Even though Hannah seemed calm at the time of their break up, she had time to think about it and who knows how she was going to react toward him. He knew that Bones had never had to deal with this kind of situation before and wanted to protect her as much as he could.

Booth squeezed Bones' hand one last time. _"It will be fine. I'll be over at the park and when you're done just text me." _She turned to him, smiled a small smile and proceeded to get out of the SUV, letting go of his hand at the last possible moment. She exited the SUV and headed toward the diner. Booth sat in the SUV until he saw Bones enter the diner. He took a deep breath and hope that he was right. That everything would be fine. He got out of the SUV and headed to the park.

Bones entered the diner and scanned the patrons. Hannah hadn't arrived yet. So Bones grabbed a table and waited for Hannah's arrival.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It lets me know I am doing a half way decent job. Happy Reading! :0) **


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I know that this is a little short. I think though that Hannah and Bones in the diner should be short and sweet. If most of you think that it should be longer or it requires more elaboration please let me know. Thanks for reading. **

Bones waited patiently, well as patiently as she could. With her bones she was very good at being patient, but with live people not so much. Maybe the reason was that waiting for Hannah gave her this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was kind of the same feeling she had when Booth first told her about Hannah. Bones hated feeling this way. Since coming back from Indonesia, it had been getting harder to compartmentalize her feelings like she once was able to. She had Booth to blame and to thank for that.

While sitting there sipping her coffee, watching the door from time to time. Wanting to be anywhere but at the diner, Bones still couldn't comprehend why she was feeling like this. She didn't do anything wrong. She did everything that she hoped that would make Booth happy, she accepted Hannah. Hannah was her friend, even though she didn't make friends easily but Hannah seemed to sincerely like her. Even though she still couldn't read people as well as Booth could. Waiting there by herself, Bones thought about what Hank had said earlier that day that she only became friends with Hannah because of Booth.

All Bones wanted was Hannah to show up, she was over analyzing everything, which she tended to do when she was alone by herself. She took another sip from her coffee, glancing at the door again.

Then finally Hannah arrived. Hannah approached the booth that Bones was sitting at. _"Temperance, I hope you weren't waiting long."_

Reading Hannah's facial expressions, to Bones Hannah didn't seem angry, may be a little sad but Bones didn't see anger in her face. Booth didn't tell her how much he had told Hannah about them so Bones' plan of action was to let Hannah do all the talking.

"_No, I haven't. Just long enough to order a cup of coffee."_

"_Ok, good. Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. I don't have much time." _Placing her duffle bag along side the table, she took the seat across from Bones. _"I don't know if you have talked to Seeley today and what he might have told you, but we broke up." _

Bones just sat there listening to what Hannah had to say. The feeling that Bones was feeling in her stomach had disappeared. There was only question though that Bones could come up with since she noticed Hannah's bag. _"How long are you going on assignment this time?"_

Hannah looked down at her hands. _"Well Temperance, that's why I asked you here. I'm here to say Good-bye. I'm going back to my job in Afghanistan and I'm not coming back."_

"_Oh?" _Bones didn't know what else to say.

"_I just wanted to tell you good-bye to you in person. You were so nice to me while I was here. You are one of my few friends that are women. I was lucky to have you as my friend. I would like it if you could say good-bye to the others for me. Besides, saying good-bye I also wanted to thank you again for saving my life. Here," _as Hannah started rummaging through her duffle bag and pulled out Bones' sunglasses. The ones that Bones had given her when she was recovering in the hospital from the gun shot and placed them on the table. _"These are yours Temperance. Thanks for loaning them to me."_

Bones looked a little confused. _"Hannah, no I gave them to you. They're yours."_

"_No, Temperance. Everything that I've had of yours was just on loan." _And with that Hannah smiled, rose from her seat, grabbed her duffle bag and was back to her old life, the life before she ever met Seeley Booth. _"Good-bye Temperance. It's been a pleasure."_

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It lets me know I am doing a half way decent job. Happy Reading! :0**


End file.
